The Words
by Libro abierto
Summary: Las palabras.¿Que tan importantes y aterradoras podían llegar a ser tres simples palabras.?


** Las palabras,¿que tan importantes y aterradoras podían llegar a ser tres simples palabras.?**

* * *

><p>Amor,estas bien?-susurro Killian,al salir de la estación había estado notando a Emma tan inquieta desde que la saludo al entrar por la puerta.<p>

-Escucha Killian,tengo algo que decirte..-el ni siquiera la dejo continuar.

-Es algo malo?Por que he odio que en este mundo cuando las mujeres tienen que confesar algo,empiezan con esas palabras..-comenzó el pirata,demasiado rápido para su forma de hablar-Solo digo que si hice algo malo,me perdones.

-No Killian-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.¿Como el pirata mas temido de todos los tiempos,podía llegar a ser tan tierno?

Nunca creyó que terminaría así,con lo conoció sintió una extraña atracción,pero siempre la ignoro.Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo,y el pirata la seguía por todos lados,ella lo siguió ignorándolo.

Pero solo falto esa noche,esa extraña noche en donde se dio cuenta que por primera vez había encontrado su el que estaban sus padres,hermano,e hijo.Y su pirata, por solo le falto esa confecion para que sus paredes por fin cayeran.

Emma,hasta esos momentos no sabia mucho de sabia que El Jolly Roger lo era todo para el.Y que el le confesara que renuncio a su hogar por ella,para que ella encontrara el suyo..era demasiado.¿Como iba a seguir ignorándolo,y alejándolo de ella?¿Como se iba a poder resistir mas de lo que ya lo hizo?

Ese hombre,de ese extraño mundo que ella se negó tantas veces a creer que era real,había cambiado su vida,el había creído en ella desde el principio,el la siguió en todo,y renuncio a lo que mas quería por ella.

Ahora Emma solo quería recompensarlo por todo,todo lo que el había dado por quería algún día poder llegar a dar todo lo que recibió de ese pirata,principalmente amor.

'Amor'Curiosa Emma,después de tantas veces de sentirse,.. dejado de creer en esa palabra,o de creer,que esa magia de la que todo el mundo habla,le podía llegar a suceder a ella.

Y ahora ella lo tenia todo,a su familia,su hogar, y su amor.

_And I know the scariest part is letting go_

_Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

_So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Ella estaba pensando en este momento desde nunca se dio cuenta de como dejar salir,esas lo quería y mucho,pero le daba tanto miedo, de que el la rechazara,ella esta segura de que el siente lo mismo,de echo esta segura de que ya se lo ha querido decir,pero cada vez que lo ha intentado,de alguna manera Emma lo sabia que eso estaba mal,pero no estaba preparada,no hasta estaba decidida que no dejaría pasar esta habían pasado unos meses desde que la Reina del Hielo se había ido,y han venido nuevas ella no podía parar su vida, por una crisis.

Su mundo es bastante ajeno a este,por lo que siempre habrá crisis,pero había que encontrar los momentos tranquilos,¿no?Killian le había dicho eso,y no podría estar mas agradecida de que lo tenia una manera genuina de hacer que ella alguna manera el siempre la tranquilizaba.Y en este preciso momento,necesita ver sus ojos,tan profundos y azules como el mar que el, tan bien conoce y, que ahora ,gracias a el,ella también lo este preciso momento en el que sentía ese miedo, esa sensación de perderlo.

De que apenas dijera esas palabras,alguien se lo llevara.

Cuando comenzaron a salir,Emma se había sorprendido tanto,de lo tan parecidos que que los opuestos se atraen,pero este no fue su veía su pasado,sus temores,sus sueños,reflejados en los ojos de no creia,que alguien en el mundo la comprendiera tanto como el lo sentía tan a gusto con nunca imagino que algún día tendría algo así.

Obivo que todo esto no evitaba sus pareja tenia diferencias y ellos no eran la vez que peleaban,ambos terminaban siempre terminaban abrazados o hablando de la estúpida pelea que acababan de tener.

Emma no sabia si a Killian le pasaba lo mismo,pero cada vez que peleaban,podía oír una voz silenciosa dentro de su mente que le recordaba lo tan enamorada que ella estaba de el,y el de ella.A veces incluso ,cuando no peleaban y tenían uno de sus momentos tranquilos,esa voz volvía a aparecer,Emma no sabia le daba tranquilidad,cosa que tampoco sabia porque.

Emma recordó una de sus primeras peleas,fue tan su cuarta cita,Emma había llevado a Killan al un bar,que quedaba muy cerca del creyó que luego de su cita podrían ir a caminar por la playa.A Killian le había gustado bastante el bar,lo único que no le hizo mucha gracia fue el mesero que no dejaba de coquetearle a primer hora la pudo soportar,pero cuando se fue con la excusa de ir al baño,al volver para su asiento,noto que el mesero había ocupado su lugar y ahora le estaba dando un pirata había caminado hacia donde estaba situado y miro el papel,parecía un numero ,mesero levanto la vista y lo lo ignoro y siguió sonriendole a Emma.

Para el final de la cita,Emma y Killian terminaron echados del restaurante gracias al ataque del pirata al mesero,Emma había quedado tan sorprendida con su actitud,que al echarlos salio disparada hacia lo muelles,esperando que el pirata no la siguiera,cosa que obviamente no iba a suceder.

_-Emma hacia donde vas?-Sentía las pisadas del capitán tan firmes y seguras,como si supiera a donde lo llevaba._

_-Amor,me estas escuchando?-Emma ya casi llegaba al banco en el muelle,en el que planeaba sentarse y escuchar la disculpa de su pirata._

_-Swan!¿Me estas ignorando?!_

_Al llegar al banco y sentarse,Emma solo se cruzo de ._

_Killian se sentó al lado de ella,y enseguida volteo su cara para verla.¿Que le sucedía?Parecía enojada,pero ¿por que?El debería ser el que estuviera enojado._

_-¿Estas enojada?_

_-¿Tu que crees?-volteándose para enfrentarlo_

_-Si lo estas no entiendo por que,yo debería ser el enojado._

_-Tu?!Porque?_

_-Ese maldito mesero te estaba coqueteando y tu no hacías nada para detenerlo!_

_Emma no hizo mas reírse._

_-Y todo esto te parece divertido porque.._

_-Así que Killian Jones esta celoso..-insinuó Emma._

_-Yo no..-Las mejillas del capitán se tiñeron de un tono rosa-Esta bien!Si,estoy celoso!Pero con razón!Ese tipo no dejaba de sonreírte!_

_-No puedo creer que este teniendo una escena de celos proveniente de un pirata de 300 años!-soltó una carc__ajada._

_-Swan,para empezar ¿Que problemas tenes con mi edad?Por que a la hora de ponerte cariñosa no parece que los tuvieras,y segundo.._

_-Killian-interrumpiéndolo-tu no tienes por que estar celoso!Para empezar ,ese mesero me sonreía como lo debe hacer con cada chica que entra a su bar,y en el momento en que tu te fuiste al baño yo le aclare que estaba muy enamorada de ese viejo que había entrado al baño_

_-Viejo?-la observo,no hay manera de que se pueda enojar con ella-Swan-gruño_

_-Killian,soy tuya,recuerdas?-señalando el dije que colgaba en su de cumpleaños de su recuerda que en la noche de su cumpleaños,el la trajo hacia los muelles,y la volteo para colocarle este collar que tenia un cisne,y en la parte de atrás tenia labrado "mi cisne".-Soy tuyas para que me elijas._

_-Solo mia.-afirmo el pirata,pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayendola hacia el._

_I know that we're both afraid_

_We both made the same mistakes_

_An open heart is an open wound too_

_And in the wind there's a heavy choice_

_Love has a quiet voice_

_Still remind, now I'm yours too_

-Emma-llevando una mano a su mejilla y acariciándola,otro poder que el tenia sobre ella.

-Que paso?-pregunto Emma volviendo de su realidad.

-Dímelo tu,me ibas a decir algo y te has quedado colgada en tus pensamientos.

-Lo siento,es que no se como decir esto..-Ella estaba bajando su vista hacia sus pies,cuando Killian agarro su rostro entre sus manos.

-Amor,sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa,así que solo suéltalo.

_And I know the scariest part is letting go_

_Let my love be the light that guides you home_

Emma soltó un podía creer que esto le costara solo unas tres estúpidas palabras.

Dilo!-grito una parte de ella.

-Bueno..yo..yo creo que -Nervios.¿Ahora tenia nervios?!Que le estaba fue la persona mas cercana a ella en estos últimos meses.¿Como puede estar nerviosa ante el?!-yo..

-Tu?-Killian tenia sus ojos abiertos como si fueran platos.¿El lo sabría?No su cara parecía tener un tinte de sorpresa..

'Tu eres como un libro abierto para mi'

-Yo..creo que estoy hambrienta!Deberíamos ir por algo de cenar,y luego ver Nextflix-Emma se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia su auto.

no me ibas a decir esto,amor-Pero Killian fue mas rapido y llego antes de que ella se metiera en su escarabajo.

-Estas insinuando que miento?

-Emma,tranquilízate!-susurro su pirata-Solo dímelo..que tan.. -Y ahora fue su turno de no dejarlo terminar.

Ella agarro las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acerco a ella de manera de que sus labios quedaron pegados a los labios que conocía tan bien,y que adoraba.

-Yo te amo.-Ya esta!Emma no podía creer que lo halla dicho!Apenas lo dijo se arrepintió,ahora Killian era quien se había quedado callado,¿Y si había metido la pata?Oh por dios!Emma no podía creer que lo halla dicho,fue una confió tanto en que el sentía lo mismo que ella,que tal vez se los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener sus lagrimas.¿Por que estaba llorando?Agh,me odio a mi misma!Tonta,tonta,tonta! repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Emma había cerrado sus ojos con tanta rapidez,que no había notado,la enorme sonrisa de su fue capas de abrir sus ojos al sentir los labios del pirata sobre los suyos.

Solo al separarse Killian noto el miedo de parecía ¿ por que?El nunca creyó que fuera importante decírselo,creyó que ya lo había demostrado de que las veces que intento decírselo,nunca pudo,así que creyó que era un señal,tal vez era demasiado pronto,no lo tampoco creía que Emma era una chica que necesitara oírlo,creo que se este momento se avergonzó de el mismo,tendría que haberlo intentado mas.

Podía ver como los grandes ojos, color esmeralda oscuro de su amada se estaban llenando de claro!Se había olvidado de decirle que el también la amaba!Tonto!

_And I know the scariest part is letting go_

_Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

_I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

-Emma-suspiro-yo también te amo.

Killian tiro de Emma hacia sus brazos,mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos su cintura.Y con su mano acariciaba su de las cosas que aprendió de ella,es que le encantaba que le acaricien el pelo,principalmente si era pirata.

-Al tardar tanto creí que había metido la mata-rió nerviosa Emma.

-Lo siento,yo solo..no me lo esperaba-susurro sobre su oreja.

Emma podía oír a la lejanía una melodía de piano,que iba acompañado de una hermosa que era una no se podía enfocar mucho,ya que el momento era aficciante,solo podía pensar en las palabras de Killian,y en su de todas formas supo apreciar parte de la pequeña oración que decía algo así..

'_So let the words slip out of your mouth_' Y se sintió tan palabras que la definieron por tanto tiempo,por fin salieron!Y no podía estar mas feliz de estar en los brazos de su pirata,escuchando ese ultimo verso de la canción.


End file.
